User blog:The not so happy user/(my) TDAS episode 2
This is the second episode of my series. That's all. START Scene starts at the regular cabin, at the boys' side. Mike: *as Svetlana* So, guys...Who revised his chains, this month? *Chester* It was Vito's turn! He's always being lazy, as every kid now! *Vito* Hey, Grandpa, shut up! At least I don't smell like cheese! *Manitoba* Guys, we were talking about something serious! Who actually checked them this month? *Mike awakes* Uh...What happened? Cameron: *awakes* Mike, it's really early...I think you should go back to sleep... Mike: I guess... The door opens, and Chef throws a bag of gruel inside, that lands on Harold. Chef: Eat it fast! Harold: GOSH! Scene switches to the girls side. Zoey: AAAAA! Chef: Breakfast is here! *throws another gruel bag, that lands on Zoey* Leshawna: Hey, girl. Share some of it with the others! Zoey: I am sorry...I... Leshawna: I was kidding! No worries. *helps her clean up, and they eat some of it* Zoey: Good. Want some, Dawn? Dawn is meditating, and doesn't even hear them. Zoey: Oh, ok...that girl is weird... Scene switches to the Spa Hotel. Duncan: What's wrong, Scott? You seem to have had an horrible night! Scott: Eh...oh, Nothing! He he...Wow, this food is delicious! Scott: *conf* Yeah. I had a bad night...Seems that this beds for riches aren't done for me...and I had nightmares of the first eliminated girl hitting me with a stick...so weird... Duncan: Yeah! I say to never lose again! Haha! *does a toast* For villany! Scott: For Villany! Gwen: Yeah...villany... Duncan: What's wrong, honey? Gwen: That, I don't think we are a good team... Duncan: Of course not! We are evil, not good! Gwen: I meant as a team that gets along well. Jo: *appears from behind* Who needs to get along? We just need to win! Scott: Yeah, and talking about that...What about eliminating Lightning next? He's so strong! Duncan: Yeah...I wonder how's he going at exile... Scene switches to Boney Island. Lightning is at a rock, staying for a fish to come. Lightning: Come here, sha-fishies... *one appears* SHA-HA! Lightning throws it out of the water to the beach, and grabs it, but it bites his hands. Lightning: Sha-ouch! But I will have my revenge! *Eats the fish, raw* Sha.who's the boss now? *his stomach growls* Oh, I don't feel Sha-good....BLUARGH!!! Chef: *appears with the Boat* Come over here, kid. Challenge time. And don't dare to puke at my new shoes.... Scene switches to the Hotel again. Alejandro is having a masseusse, and Heather advances to him. Alejandro: Oh, señorita. You have magic hands. Well, if I could feel them, but my legs are still asleep... Heather: You are a liar! There's no way your legs are still asleep! Alejandro: Oh, sorry to offend you! Next time I offer you to try to be burnt by lava and be placed as a monster inside a robot for a year, forced to serve Chris! Heather: At least you coud have texted me! Alejandro: After what you did!? In my land, we have a word for the ladies like you: PUTAS! Heather: Oh, I will hear another word, now! *Takes the wax tires out of his eyebrows* Alejandro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: *using the megaphone* Haha! After this awesome breakfast for the heroes, and this awesome pain for my friend Al, everyone come to the beach! I want to see more pain, today! It's challenge time! Scene switches to the beach, and the cast walks to different spots. Chef: *appears with the boat* White haired kid is here. Lightning: *backflips with his team* Sha-here! *crashes with Duncan* Ouch! Look out! Gwen: Loo out you, idiot! Jo: See, Gwen! We don't need to get along! Heather: I don't get how such a moron arrived so far! Well, you were there Scott, how was it? Scott: *is sleeping, but on foot* ZZZZZZ Alejandro: Wait, what's this thing in the sand? Chris: Nothing! Cameron: We are totally going to win this time! Mike: I doubt it...How? Leshawna: Yeah...those guys destroyed us, last time! Dawn: Don't worry...I read on my tea leafs that our team will not lose until the Villains eliminate Jo. Harold: ALL RIGHT! Zoey: Wait, Alejandro was right...there are some lines in the sand... Suddenly, the two platforms appear under the two teams, and lift them up. Chris: Haha! Get ready, guys, cause it's challenge time! Leshawna: Oh, man! And what's today's sh*t? Chris: I don't like that tone, LeShawna, but I'm telling you. Yesterday, the interns destroyed two statues, representing two locations visited in TDWT, and hid them in the sand. You will need to dug in it, find them, and put them together in this platform. Plus, there are lots of booby traps down at the beach. Harold: We got this! Let's go team! *jumps down the platform, but the sand falls, and he falls into a pit, full of crabs* Chris: Haha! Remember..."booby traps". Oh, and villains...as you won last time, you'll have shovels, to dig easily.*Chef throws shovels at them, and as Scott gets hit by one, because he was still asleep, Jo, Duncan and Al manage to get theirs easily. Lightning grabs three of them* Gwen: Err...shovel, please? Lightning: Here. *gives it to her* Heather: And what about me? Lightning: Oh, I'm sorry, but I'll need both of them. One one gets tired, I'll use the other.*Heather hits him with a shovel* Dahahaha! *falls down the platform, to the sand, and to his team's crab pit* Chris: Ouch! Anyways...get down, and start digging! Both teams descent, and Zoey helps Harold out of the moat, and Duncan helps Lightning. Duncan: Due, are you ok? Lightning: Sha-Lightning doesn't need anybody to check if he's ok! Sha-Lightning is invincible! Jo: *conf* Really, Brightning? We'll see... Heather: Ok, team! All over here! I think we should... Jo: Hey, Losers...I mean team! Get here and stop listening to her! I think we should... Heather: Who told you to cut me? I am the captain! Jo: No, I am the Captain! Heather: Shut it! I was here for three season! I know this way better than you... Gwen: Uh, girls...instead of arguing..could we focus on the challenge? Heather: *conf* Yeah...Gwen is weak...but a good allie. And stupid, with her hero-villain theories. Jo: *conf* Goth-Ball...sucks. But she's so innocent, so... Jo and Heather: Yeah, Gwen. You are right! Let's...STOP COPYING ME! Heroes: Zoey: Ok, team! Let's divide the area in six zones, and make everyone search at one of them? Cameron: Good idea! LeShawna: I was thinking we could divide the area in different zones to make it easier. Mike: Excuse my rudeness but, Leshawna, that's the idea Zoey said. Leshawna: Then, let's do what Zoey AND I said. Zoey: All right! GO TEAM! Everyone but Leshawna: GO TEAM! Leshawna: *conf* Yeah...In the getto, there is always someone you can't trust...and in this team, it's so unpredictable that I must be preared. Others it was Heather or Ezekiel... Both teams are digging... Harold: Guys! I found a piece! *a log activates under him, and he gets hit on the balls* Ouch...My Kiwis... Cameron: This is going so slow...wait! Idea! Let's make Manitoba Smith do the work...oh, for that I need a hat... Hmmmm.. Jo: Yep, Scott! That's why Heather needs to go if we lose next! Have you listened to me? *sees he is asleep* Oh, forget it! *pushes him out of the villains' side of the beach, and he falls in a clothes bomb*. Cameron: *Chef's undies hit his face* Ouch...Wait...Is that a fedora? Mike: Good, Cam! I think he can help us! *puts the hat on* Hey, ho, dingoes! How's everything going? Dawn: That's cruel to do! He is mad! You can't make a sick minded guy work for you! It's so cruel! Leshawna: Meh, at least it can bring us to the win! Start diggin sir! We need to find eight pieces more! Gwen: Uh, So bad Courtney was eliminated. Now, I have no reason to be here! Alejandro: What's wrong with you, Señorita? Put a smile on your pretty face! You still have a million you could win! Struggle hard and go for it! Gwen: *conf* Yeah, I know he is trying to manipulate me but...his speech was encouraging...and he has such a perfect body! Alejandro: Allright! I found a piece! Heather: *looks a crab, bitting Al's feet* Ha! Now, he'll move, and it will show that I was right! *Al doesn't even notice the crab, because he is so concentrated with the piece he found* Lightning: Hey, idiot! You have a crab at you feet! Alejandro: Oh...*squishes it with the shovel* And about idiot...well, you should look at yourself! Lightning: I know! I am sha-beautiful, right? *kisses biceps* Heather: *rolls eyes* *conf* Wow...maybe he isn't AleCheating.... Alejandro: *conf* Yeah..look at this... *dance* Cha, cha, cha! Haha! That will confuse Heather! She was looking at me...I guess she wanted to frame me...Haha! You will need something better than that to defeat me! Hope she doesn't come with lava, this time... Manitoba: Yey, ho, sheila! Like what you see? Zoey: I am sorry, Manny, but I am already taken by Mike. Manitoba: Oh, so loyal! Mike did a good choice. Zoey: Uh! I found a piece! Oh, it's stuck! How can i take it? Manitoba: Some help required! *gets it, and it is revealed to be a cannon, that shots a fist* Dawn: *close to the moat* Oh, poor crabs...being used for this horrible challenge...*gets hit by the fist and falls into the moat* Ouch, ouch, ouch!!!! Chris: Haha! Now you won't like the animals that much, eh, nature freak? Dawn: *appears behind Chris* I still. But what about you? *throws a carb at his hair* Chris: Ouch, ouch, ouch! Chef! *Chef grabs Dawn, and throws her back to the challenge* Scott: Sabotage time *crosses the team line, digs, and gets a piece. Then, he crosses again, and digs, to hide it* Manitba: Gotcha, mate! Scott: It's not what you think...hehe... Manitoba: Ha! Idiot! *grabs the piece, but it activates a booby trap, that releases bees* Scott: BEES!!! *he hits Manitoba with the shovel* Mike's brain scene (Dark Magic Book, anyone?) Manitoba: Watch ooooooooooout! *falls in front of the other three* Svetlana: Manitoba, are you ok? Manitoba: You shouldn't worry about me...While I was falling, I heard a methallic noise. I think his chains are broken, due to not being changed at the right time. Vito: Oh! Chester: NOOOOOOOO! Svetlana: He's comming! An evil laugh is heared, and scene switches back. Zoey: Mike! Mike! Are you ok? Mike: Urgh, I am...ouch...*gets up* How weird...Manitoba isn't here, and I am stil wearing the hat...Meh, then. *throws the hat away* Duncan: Gwen! We haven't kissed yet, in this season. I think we should do it, to make some love appear in the middle of the drama... Gwen: Ok.*gets ready to kiss him, but a booby trap activates and covers Duncan's face with sand.* Hahaha! Duncan: I don't see the funny part...You still have to kiss me, and now you'll touch my sand lips! Gwen: Haha! *runs away, with Duncan chasing her, both laughing* Jo: Meh...If I get Gwen, I'll get his boyfriend too. Lightning: What are you talking about? Jo: Oh, nothing. I am thinking into getting Duncan and Gwen in the alliance, so we can kick AleHeather and Scott, if we lose. Lightning: Oh, so it's a sha-strategic moove? Keep with it... Cameron: Yay! Another piece! Dawn: There's also another one here... Zoey: Ok, let's count...Harold's, Dawn's, Manitoba's, Dawn's, Cameron's... Leshawna: And I found another couple of them... Zoey: Ok, so that's seven, plus this one I found before, eight. Just one missing. Harold: Hey guys, how are you going? *a booby trap activates, and he is thrown to the ocean* Ouch...JELLYFISH! *runs out of the water, as everyone laughs at him, but some heroes. Then, he jumps back in, and is relieved* Mike: Ha! He peed on his sting! Zoey: Gross... Harold: *conf* What?! Nobody was going to pee on my sting...And I went to Disgusting Steve's Disgustingness Camp, so... Lightning: TEAM! let's go to the platform! I think we've got it! Jo: Are you sure? Heather: Whatever..go up the platform and put them toghether. Alejandro jumps and grabs the platform, but is unable to climb, as all the other villains use him as a ladder. Gwen: Duncan, help Alejandro up. All the others, put the pieces toghether. Meanwhile, the heroes manage to climb too, and Cameron, Leshawna and Dawn start putting the pieces toghether. Cameron: Guys, it's almost done! Zoey: Mike, let's search for the last piece at Harold's part. Duncan: And all of them are toghether...I think it's the Big Ben. Heather: Not all of them! There's one missing! Lightning: I just sha-counted nine of them! Jo: You idiot! He miscounted. Going for it. *jumps down, and starts searching* Mike and Zoey push Harold, who is on the floor, after facing the jellyfish, and discover the last piece under him. Jo: Gotcha! *gets the piece, the Big Ben's clock* Cameron: Zoey, throw it! Zoey does, and it is recieved by Leshawna, who puts it at the right place, forming a little replica of the Statue of the Liberty. Chris: And the Heroes win! See you at elimination, villains! Anyways, who is the exiled, from the heroes? Harold: I'll do it, guys. I think I was useless for you today, so I'll go there as punishment. *Chef grabs him, throws him to the Boat, and it goes away* When almost everyone has left the beach, Cameron is walking away too, but falls to a crab moat. Cameron: Ouch, ouch, ouch! *gets out, and, as the crabs attached to his body falls, the McLean invincibility statue falls too.* Wait...isn't this...? Yay! ELIMINATION CEREMONY Chris: Ok, Villains. You were here when I told the elimination rules to the heroes, so let's vote! Jo: *conf* I know we promised to be on an alliance, but I am getting rid of him today, cause I can't stand him anymore. I'll try to get Duncan and Gwen, now. Lightning: *conf* My vote is for Jo! She cost us the challenge after not being as fast as required to bring the last piece! So that girl is Sha-out! Alejandro: *conf* I still need my revenge on Heather...but I can try...maybe I can get Jo, because she hates her...We'll see. Heather: *conf* My vote is for Alejandro. Why does the team need somebody that can't walk? Scott: *conf* My vote is for Jo! She pushed me to a clothes bomb! Duncan: *conf* I need to vote for Lightning. Man, I could count to ten at kindergarden! Gwen: *conf* Eh....They are all villains! How can I chose to eliminate just one of them? Chris: Ok, the votes are in, and there are marshmallows for Gwen, Duncan and Scott, who didn't recieved any vote! *they get the marshmallows* Also, Al and Heather are safe, because they just recieved one vote each. *they get their marshmallows, and glare at each other*. So, let's see the bottom two.... Jo, you didn't run fast in the challenge, and you bossed people around. Lightning, you miscounted the pieces, and Jo tried to get everybody to vote for you! Lightning: Sha-what?! Chris: So the last marshmallow goes too........Jo! Jo: *gets the marshmallow* Sweet! Chris: Lightning, you have a date with a giant toilet. Lightning:*inside the Flush of Shame* You will all pay for this! Specially you, Jo! Consider yourself Sha-ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!!! Cameron: *to Mike* Hey! Know what? I found the invincibility idol! Tell no one, just Zoey. Mike: *his voice changes* Don't worry, little pal! *as he goes* One by one, you will all fall, losers! *changes back* Huh, what were you saying, Cam? Cam? Oh...he walked away... Chris: So, will Jo pay for this? Will we discover what happens to Mike? Will Cameron need to use the idol? Discover it here, next time, on Total....Drama....All: Stars! Category:Blog posts